srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:Ambush on the Road
Are there any other prerequisites for this quest? I have completed the razing of Kolnia and I am not getting it when I travel to Hawklor. -N1349 :There are no other known prereqs. Just remember that you need to use the Travel link - going to Hawklor by coach doesn't count. Also, you might need to enter and leave several times before the event triggers.--Shadowblack 22:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) We have a name conflict Refresher on terminology: in case anyone doesn't recall, an "informal" adventure does not appear under "Adventures for this Location", it just happens under certain conditions and doesn't (IIRC) have an official name within the game. Whereas a "formal" adventure does appear under "Adventures for this location" and has an official name. "On the Road to Hawklor" is the name we used for this informal adventure that occurs when you are coming into Hawklor by road. Unfortunately, one of the new formal adventures by V.W.K. is called "On the Road to Hawklor", and I was trying to create a page for that quest when I discovered we already had one by that name. So I guess we need to rename this page for the informal quest -- any good ideas? The ones I've thought of are: * "On the Road to Hawklor (informal)" -- i.e., we add " (informal)" to the end of the name * "Coming into Hawklor" Any other ideas? — Young Ned (talk) 03:12, December 5, 2016 (UTC) : I have a few more: * "On the Road to Hawklor (Runeskin)" * "Danger On the Road to Hawklor" * "Ambushed On the Road to Hawklor" * "Oakaruk on the Road to Hawklor" (probably too spoilery) * A Journey to Hawklor interrupted * A Journey Interrupted That's all I can think of at the moment. Memory King (talk) 12:59, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, thanks, some of those are pretty good. I think I like "Danger On the Road to Hawklor" best, except I kind of want to shorten it to just "Danger on the Road". How's that sound? — Young Ned (talk) 03:35, December 18, 2016 (UTC) : That name was ringing a bell for me, turns out that Danger on the Road was one of the old startup scenarios. The idea sounded great though. Memory King (talk) 13:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :Aha, so there is. Good catch, thanks! Discovering that when I tried to change the name would have been awkward. I'll probably go with "Danger on the Road to Hawklor", then. Or maybe "Ambush on the Road"? — Young Ned (talk) 00:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) : "Ambush on the Road" sounds good to me and seems to describe the quest pretty well judging by the walkthrough, but either will work fine IMO. Memory King (talk) 00:48, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, it's now "Ambush on the Road". Turns out to be a little more complicated than I thought to rename a quest, especially for updating the Quest List, but I think it's all sorted out now. I just hope they don't add a new formal adventure called "Ambush on the Road"! — Young Ned (talk) 06:39, December 20, 2016 (UTC)